


Miraculous Cures Can't Save You From Braces

by MiraculousBell3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousBell3/pseuds/MiraculousBell3
Summary: Takes place when the main characters are eight. Agreste family owns Agreste Ortho-works, instead of the working in the fashion industry. Marinette doesn't want to get braces, but she has to. On her second visit, a not so friendly assistant pushes Marinette's limits as she runs away. If only a certain boy were to find her. Sorry, no miraculous or Alya. Adrienette one shot. Also on fanfiction.net and wattpad





	Miraculous Cures Can't Save You From Braces

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Braces just aren't worth the pain. At least, that's what Marinette discovered after a month of receiving her braces. It wasn't that bad honestly. But who was she kidding; braces were a pain in the mouth.

Marinette's back tooths came out early by the time she was eight. Apparently, it was a trait that ran on her mom's side of the family. And like her mother, she was required to get braces. The kind mother laughed and reassured her daughter that it would all turn out fine when the little ravenette asked about it. She smiled as her daughter finally calmed down when she received the news that she had to get those terrible metal mouth things earlier than her classmates.

"But Mom, none of my other classmates have braces yet. And Chloe says that braces are for nerds," Marinette huffed. She hated being bullied by Chloe, but since all the other girls mindlessly followed her, and the boys drooled like dogs whenever she passed them, the raven-haired girl had no choice but to follow the major's daughter as well. It didn't help that her best friend Sabrina started to stop acknowledging her presence and started to gawk and follow Chloe's orders instead.

What did she even see in Chloe anyway? All Chloe ever done for her is treat her like a servant. The bratty girl didn't even look at Sabrina twice with her nerdy look and geeky personality. It wasn't until the girl begged to be Chloe's servant that she finally accepted her into being her friend.

After that day, her so-called best friend walked up to her and showed her the new toy Chloe gave her. It was a tiny, but loud bell, the ones used in class to attract the students' attention.

Marinette frowned while Sabrina started jumping up and down excitedly. "Isn't this great Mari!? Now, whenever Chloe wants to hang out with me, all she needs to do is ring this bell!" she grinned.

Yep, definitely like a servant.

And a few weeks later, it didn't seem like they were friends at all. Marinette was bothered, but she eventually made other friends like Rose, Mylene, and Juleka.

It was funny how the ravenette was scared of the tall Goth at first, but despite her appearance, that girl was a huge softie. The four of them made excellent friends.

But Marinette knew that was going to change as soon as she got braces.

They were all friends of course, but they followed Chloe around too. So how were they going to feel when she got those evil metal mouth things?

Henceforth why Marinette was extra nervous when she approached the building.

Her mother patted her on the back gently. "Remember Marinette, the orthodontist is kind and gentle. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just look how your cousin Bridgette turned out."

Marinette nodded remembering her older cousin in middle school. Bridgette had to wear braces for two years straight since she had the same genetic gene for her teeth.

"It's no big deal," Bridgette said last week when she was visiting the family, "Turns out, a lot of people in middle school needs to wear braces too. I'm just one of those lucky ones who had to go through the process earlier."

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down where her orthodontist was. Marinette became more anxious as she stepped towards the building. Sure, now Bridgette's teeth looked all straight and pretty, but Marinette's teeth weren't that bad! At least, that's what she told herself.

The bell rang as the young girl pushed the door open.

Sabine and her daughter walked up to the receptionist's desk.

The employee smiled at the young ravenette.

"Hello, welcome to Agreste Ortho-works. Can I have a name please?" the woman asked.

Marinette was still nervous and didn't speak until her mom nudged her. "Come on sweetie, tell her your name."

The blunette silently squeaked, "M-Mar-Marinette."

The lady laughed as she did some other stuff, Marinette couldn't tell since the desk was so tall, but she did hear some clicking noise and a shuffling on the surface of the desk. It sounded like a mouse being used for a computer screen.

"Gotchya. You're all set. Please wait in the waiting area until we call you in," the woman directed, and Marinette and her mom obeyed.

While they sat down, Marinette took the time to look around the area. The people in here were mostly made up of teens and adults, nobody her age had to get braces. Then her eyes landed on a boy her age. He had golden hair and emerald green eyes. He was looking in her direction as well.

Marinette blushed and turned around just as a lady in a blue uniform entered the room. She held out a clipboard as she looked up. "Marinette?" she called.

The ravenette raised her hand slowly.

The woman nodded, "Please follow me."

What, no! Marinette thought. She wasn't ready yet! She didn't want braces, but her mom nudged her gently.

"Go on sweetie," she urged. The shy girl bit her lip nervously and stayed in her seat.

The mother sighed. "There's nothing to worry about Marinette. It'll all be fine, and when you get back, Papa promised you he'll make your favorite pastries. So go now before the nice lady gets impatient."

Reluctantly, the young girl got out of her seat and followed the woman. She smiled as she led her to a different room. She walked past the boy she saw earlier and tried not to notice the way he stared at her.

She sat on the seat that was typically used in a dentist's office and sat down. She watched as the person next to her sat up and thanked the orthodontist.

"That didn't hurt at all," said the teen that looked about 15. "I can't believe after these 2 years, my wires and brackets are off."

The lady next to her laughed.

"It's all part of the magic kid. Look how pretty your smile looks now," she handed the teen a mirror. The teen smiled as she examined her teeth.

"Thank you!" she grinned, and with that statement, the woman led her out of the room to the waiting area.

Meanwhile, Marinette patiently waited in her seat. If the teen was so happy with her results then that must mean this place couldn't be that bad, right?

After a while of waiting a lady walked up to her. Unlike the other ladies and men in blue, this person was wearing a white coat with the company's logo on it. Marinette knew that she liked her immediately. She wasn't sure if it was her brown hair or her hazel eyes but there was something comforting about her being there.

"You must be Marinette," she smiled.

The little girl nodded her head.

Meanwhile, the lady started to check things on the computer that was beside the dentist seat.

"I promise that this won't take too long. Maybe about 45 minutes max," she comforted her.

Marinette smiled as she read her name tag. Marlena Césaire, it read. That's a nice name, Marinette decided as Ms. Césaire and another assistant started working on her teeth. And just like the kind orthodontist said, they were finished in less than 45 minutes. By the time she was done, Marinette had brackets and wires on her teeth. Ms. Césaire gave her a mirror and smiled.

"Do you like the color that you chose, sweetie?" she questioned. Marinette nodded. Maybe Chloe was wrong, braces weren't that bad.

"I really like them! Pink is my favorite color," Marinette said as she turned the mirror to different angles to examine her teeth better. The older lady giggled as she received the mirror back.

Once Marinette got off the chair, she and Ms. Césaire headed back to the waiting area. Sabine looked up from her magazine as she got off her seat and went to her daughter. She immediately kneeled down and hugged the blunette.

"Open," her mother directed. Meanwhile, Marinette smiled and pointed to her braces.

The mother examined the teeth. "They're beautiful sweetie. And when you get home, Papa made some of your favorite croissants and éclairs." Sabine got up and walked over to the front desk. After talking to the lady a bit, they scheduled another appointment for next time.

"Thanks for coming," the lady called out as Marinette and Sabine started exiting the front door. Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette saw the little golden-haired boy again. He was staring at her, again. The small ravenette quickly turned around and looked at him. The boy's reaction was funny. He grew a shade of red and his eyes widened like he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do. He reminded her of a surprised cat.

Marinette gave him a small wave and ran back to her mother. By the time she got to her and taken her hand, Marinette turned around. The little boy was smiling and waving back.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

It was awful that night. Marinette quickly found out of the pain everyone talked about when she ate or rather tried attempting, to eat her favorite pastry, an éclair. It was typically a thing so easy to chew, you didn't notice if you're chewing it. But as Marinette bit into it, she felt a shock of pain fill her mouth. She quickly took the pastry out of her mouth. It's just one pastry. Sure it may hurt, but it's not like your teeth are going to fall off even if it's painful, she told herself, as she tried eating it again. After she got through half of it she started crying.

Her mother came from the kitchen into the dining area to see her little eight-year-old crying. "What's wrong honey," she said as she wrapped her arms around her. It took her to a while to open up as she finished sniffling. The little girl quickly glared at the éclair as she pushed her mom off of her.

"I hate you éclair! Why do you have to be so mean!" she said as she smashed her fist into it.

Her mother gasped. "Sweetie, don't do that," she said as she grabbed the little girl's hand and used a napkin to start wiping the custard filling off of it, "You love éclairs remember?"

The little blunette shook her head, "Not anymore. It hurt me! See how mean it was?" Marinette pointed an accusing finger at the crushed dessert.

Sabine sighed as she finished wiping the small hand clean.

"But Marinette, you loved éclairs ever since you were a little girl. It was the first pastry dessert that your father taught you to make," she stated as she looked at Marinette whose eyes started to water again.

She immediately rushed to the éclair and hugged it, getting her arms and side of her face covered with custard in the process. The little girl started to cry again. "I'm so sorry éclair! You didn't deserve to die with my meanness!"

Sabine went to the table and tried prying Marinette off the pastry, but she wouldn't budge. "It's just an éclair Marinette. If you want, your father could make another one for you". But Marinette shook her head.

"NO! The efwort put into mwaking this éwair is wost, and I was un-appweciative! Pwease forgive me!" she said into the éclair. Sabine sighed. Eight-year-olds were so dramatic sometimes.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Getting braces only got harder from there. Marinette quickly found out that the second day after getting braces was the worst. The pain was as strong as her biting into the éclair, even without eating anything.

It's just the pressure, it's just the pressure, she kept telling herself. At least that was what her mom told her. The first day you don't feel a lot until later, but the second day your mouth is sore from adjusting overnight.

It didn't help that Chloe noticed Marinette's braces and started making fun of her. Everyone was laughing the whole day and teasing her behind her back.

"Oh look! It's the ugly nerd! Where did you get your braces, in the junkyard?" the brat remarked. Everyone snickered and even Sabrina joined in a bit in the teasing, and that was what stung the most.

Marinette left the group and sat in the corner. Her friends, who just saw what happened, approached her. She half expected them to join in the teasing. After all, this was Chloe's school, and she was the queen bee.

Rose, Mylene, and Juleka looked at each other before sitting beside her and patting her back in hopes of comforting the ravenette.

Marinette looked at them quizzingly.

"Are you okay Marinette?" Juleka asked. Mylene and Rose said pretty much the same thing while adding things like "Chloe is awful" and "Don't listen to them".

Marinette smiled knowing she was lucky to have such supportive friends. So she told them about her appointment yesterday and how she felt. But for some reason, she never told them about the little boy their age. She just wanted to keep that moment to herself.

"Does it hurt?"

"Can I see?"

"What color did you get?"

"Were they nice?"

Marinette happily answered all their questions. "Of course, it was a bit sore, but it got better. I got the color pink. And the people were nice for the most part," she answered as she remembered Ms. Césaire. She really hoped that she got her the next time she went to an appointment. Finally, she showed her the braces. Marinette started to get a little nervous, even though she knew that they wouldn't judge her.

The three friends examined the braces before their faces lit up.

"That's so cool! I know I have to get braces in the future. Do you think they have rainbow bands?" asked Mylene.

"Pink is definitely your color. Chloe was wrong, it's like a fashionable accessory for your teeth!" complimented Rose.

"You could play the character of a girl with ninja cool robotic teeth!" Juleka said. The three friends stopped focusing their attention on Marinette's braces, before turning to the Goth and looked at her questioningly.

She shrugged. "Well, if you think about it, Chloe is the victim and Marinette could use her super teeth to chomp her to pieces if she ever comes near her." Immediately, the four of them started laughing, since that would be a fun way to watch karma payback on the school brat.

If anything, Marinette having braces was ever better than she expected.

When recess came and Chloe started making fun of her again, the blunette quickly told everyone the story of her and her super teeth defeating the evil brat, aka Chloe.

The tides have turned when everyone started to like the braces Marinette wore and no longer saw it as "something for nerds". Especially when she started telling everyone about the different colors they could choose.

"Do you have red?"

"Choosing the colors is so cool!"

"Blue is my favorite color."

By the end of the day, Marinette was wearing her braces proudly, knowing how great they could be now. It wasn't so bad; she was going to survive the next two years.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

She quickly realized that she was not going to survive the next two years. Her second appointment was painful, and she hated the person she got this time. It's been six weeks since the last time she came to Agreste Ortho-works, but she was still nervous.

Earlier she entered through the front door and saw the little boy again who was reading a book. He looked up from the sound of the bell signaling someone coming in. He smiled at her and waved. And Marinette waved back.

Just like last time, they checked in and waited for someone to call her in. And when she did, Marinette was not prepared for what was about to happen.

The woman she got was a girl called Fanny. Marinette couldn't pronounce her last name. And unlike Ms. Césaire, she didn't seem to have the comforting and kind vibe. In fact, she was somewhat strict.

She quickly took out the wire and went to remove to colored bands. The problem was when she had to remove the ones attached to her back teeth. Marinette knew she didn't have the biggest or widest mouth. She was only eight, after all. But this woman decided she had something against this trait and kept telling her to "open wider."

When she didn't (because this was already the best she could do), she started to take her fingers and force it to open up more by pushing her fingers outwards.

Marinette was so glad she gave her these colored glasses earlier since the orthodontists used a light to help them see inside patients' mouth. But the reason Marinette was grateful for them was that, through the fogged up covered yellow lense, no one could see you cry. The ravenette didn't want to cry, nor let the woman know she was hurting her because she'll probably complain about her 'not being used to pain'. She refused to let someone see her cry because she was getting her braces fixed it.

And it didn't help now that Fanny started to use more force to open her mouth.

"Relax!" she commanded. But how could someone relax when someone is trying to force your tiny mouth open!

She finally seemed satisfied and started working again on the bands. But the pain was killing Marinette inside! To make matters worse she had to rearrange the wires in a specific order since her canine teeth were pushed to the back. In the process, she popped a bracket off.

"Ugh, can't you do anything right!" she yelled out the little girl like she was the one who did something wrong. Marinette saw some of the other workers give them strange looks but it looks like they used to her being like this.

Fanny left for a few minutes, and Marinette has never been more grateful in her entire life. She dreaded the moment she returned. She had more tools, and she got to work immediately. Marinette felt her gum swell in pain, so she readjusted her mouth. She felt something pop out, but at least her gum stopped begging to be released from pain.

Worst mistake she ever made in her entire life. Fanny glared at her.

"I was almost done; all you had to do was sit patiently. Now I have to start all over," she glared. The rest of the time, she went harsher and forced more pressure than Marinette thought was necessary. Finally, she felt one of her baby teeth twist, and she tasted blood.

Something snapped inside of Marinette, as she bit the lady, hard.

"Ow!" she pulled her hand back. Marinette saw Fanny examine her finger as drops of blood started to fall. Before she could yell out her again, Marinette jumped out of her chair and rushed out of the room. She heard a bunch of yelling after that, and a most of those words were words she couldn't use yet. Marinette was a bit surprised at herself as well. She never bit anyone before, and she usually had a lot of self-discipline.

She entered the halls as a few workers looked at her with surprise on their face. Marinette knew she could've gone back to the waiting area, but she didn't. She didn't want to deal with her Mama right now. She got stuck here and there, but she never stopped running. Finally, she saw a door with the green lit up EXIT sign on top.

Not looking back, Marinette pushed the door open as she entered the back parking lot. She looked around for a hiding place. The area was quite open and exposed, so she didn't have a lot of places to hide. She looked towards the back of the parking lot and spotted a few trees. Perfect.

She ran towards the trees and climbed up. Marinette had a few years of experience since each summer; she and her family would go to this giant apple orchard and pick apples. While she was there, her Papa taught her how to climb trees to get to the best apples since the ladders didn't reach as tall as they liked. That skill was really coming in handy now, except she never climbed without adult supervision before.

Marinette was glad luck was on her side today; the tree turned out to be a sturdy but old apple tree and she never slipped once. She settled onto one of the branches as she looked at the Agreste Ortho-works building. She knew that since she was in the leaves no one could see her, but she could see them.

After a few minutes, she saw a group of people with blue uniforms and white coats coming out. Among them, she knew Fanny was there.

"Where is she!?" she yelled.

"What did you do, Fanny?" said this woman with a brown bun. Her voice was familiar, but she was unsure where it was from.

Fanny crossed her arms.

"Well, excuse me, Ms. Césaire! You weren't the one who got their finger nearly bitten off of by a child!" she huffed.

Marinette smiled when she knew Ms. Césaire was there. She considered going down from the tree at first, but Fanny being there outweighed the good possibilities. So she just stayed where she was and waited for them to leave.

Ms. Césaire glared at her. "Ms. Fanny, there is a concerned parent in the waiting area who is worried about her daughter! I can't wait to see what Mr. Agreste is going to do with you this time," she said. And with that, the group of adults went back inside.

This time? Marinette did she mean?

The ravenette quickly got bored as she watched the sun go down. It had to be a few hours by now, and the little girl was hungry.

She plucked an apple off of one of the branches and ate it. It was sweet, and nothing was wrong with it. She knew that it was okay to eat since she knew all the signs of a good apple.

Eventually, when she was about to drift off to sleep she noticed the back door open again. It was her mom along with two other adults. They both wore white coats over their outfits.

The woman had golden hair and green eyes, just like the little boy Marinette saw earlier. The man next to her had whitish pointed hair and glasses.

"Please tell me you found her," Marinette heard her mother beg.

"I'm so sorry again, Ms. Cheng," said the lady. "This isn't the first time that we had a report of Fanny; we'll be firing her immediately as soon as we find your daughter."

The three of them search the parking lot for a while. Finally, the golden-haired lady stopped by the base of her trees and looked up at her. She knew she was there. It was all over. Her mother would yell at her, and ground her until she turned 30. She was going to be in a lot of trouble.

Instead, the woman turned around and headed back.

"Did you find her?" Sabine asked. The adults shook their head.

The man spoke up, "Let's check inside shall we? I'm sure an eight-year-old girl wouldn't be in a parking lot at 5 pm."

With that statement, they entered the building and closed the door.

Huh? That was strange, thought Marinette. She could've sworn that the lady saw her.

She adjusted herself on the branch until she sees a little bluebird land on the branch next to her. It looked at her questioningly before flying away again.

A few minutes later she starts to doze off before she feels a tap on her shoulder.

Groggily, Marinette opens her eyes and sees a pair of green ones staring back at her. It was the little boy.

"Oh good, you're awake!" he smiles. Marinette blinks and scoots back but ended up falling off the branch….almost. Well, she would have fallen off if someone didn't catch her.

"Careful Princess, we don't want you to fall now would we?" he asks her as he helped her get back up on her branch.

She says nothing before coming up with a question, "How did you find me?"

He smiles and looks at her.

"Easy. Only a kid knows where another kid is hiding." He winks at her before saying, "What's your name?"

She looks down and blushes, "Mar-Marinette."

He takes out his hand, "Adrien."

Marinette reaches out and shakes it. The touch of his hand sent a bolt of electricity up her spine. Weird.

He smiles, "You know Marinette; your mom is looking for you. You should head back," he said as he swung to a lower branch, he looks back up at her expecting her to follow. She doesn't.

Adrien frowns after a while. "Aren't you coming?" he asks.

Marinette shook her head. She didn't want to get in trouble yet, and Fanny was probably still in the building. Besides, up here was so peaceful.

"Why not?" he asks. He really was expecting her to follow him.

Marinette sighs, "Because I don't want to." Adrien frowns some more. That answer was really vague. He climbs back up and sits next to her.

She sighs even more when she realizes he's not going away anytime soon.

"You know," he says trying to start up a conversation, "Fanny was no good anyways. When I got my braces, she was awful. She was nice to me and everything, but I guess that was only because she wanted to keep her job," he explains.

Her eyes widened.

"You got braces before?" she asks.

Adrien shrugs. "I got them when I was younger. But I don't need them anymore."

Marinette looks at him weirdly. She thought she was the youngest age to get braces. "But what about school!?" she blurted out. She thought back to when she first started and Chloe started to bully her. How could a younger child go through that?

"What about it?" he asks.

Marinette shakes her head. "Didn't anyone, like, make fun of you…or something?"

Adrien smiles. "Actually I'm homeschooled."

"Lucky," she replies. Marinette always wanted to be homeschooled. Getting up early just wasn't one of the good perks of Paris's education system.

Adrien thought back to her question, "Does...did anyone make fun of you? You know, for braces?" Only a person who got bullied would ask that question, Adrien reasoned with himself.

Marinette hesitated. Should she tell him about Chloe? She was a spoiled brat who seems to hate her, after all. He seemed trustworthy enough though, she decided.

"Chloe does. She's the mayor's daughter and she loves making fun of everyone. She already hates my guts, having braces just fueled the fire," she told him.

Adrien nodded. He saw Chloe on T.V. before, and even though he didn't know her personally, she seemed like the type of person who was snobby and treated everybody like trash.

Sensing how worried he was, Marinette quickly added, "It's fine. Somehow, her insults against my braces turn against her." Adrien looked at her with a confused look on her face. So Marinette decided to tell him the story of her super robot teeth, as Juleka liked to call them.

He started laughing when she told him she actually drew a comic series based on what happened.

"Yeah, and I gave the character light blinding powers. That way, when Chloe looks at her smile, she can't see for a few seconds, like looking at the sun," she proudly stated.

Adrien was great company so far. And he had a great sense of humor too. All of a sudden Marinette points to the ground. A local black cat was passing by.

"What a purrfect time to go for a walk," Adrien commented. Marinette looked at him before she deadpanned, "that was not funny."

Adrien smiled. He had a lot more material to work with.

"What are you talking about mew lady? Not feline up for puns? I'm pawsitively hurt!" he said as he pretended to stab himself in the chest and leaned backward before watching her laugh.

She continued for a few minutes before Adrien added, "See? They're not that clawful."

Marinette rolls her eyes. For a few minutes, they continue on like that, until they move onto different subjects. Marinette talks about school and Adrien reveals that his mom and dad are in charge of the orthodontist building. They also had many things in common. For example, they were both into video games. As it turns out Marinette really wanted to be a fashion designer in the future, and even though Adrien was still eight, his dad thought he would be really good at physics since he was acing math and science.

"You see, my dad, Gabriel Agreste, and my mom run the business. And they're great people, I promise," Adrien explains.

"My parents actually run a business together too," Marinette added thinking about her parent's bakery. Adrien nodded. Someone finally knows how he feels about something.

"What business do they run?" he asks her.

"Actually," she smiled, "My parents run a bakery."

Adrien smiles, "That's great! I go to this bakery all the time! Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie is the best. It's located at 12 Rue Gotlib."

Marinette starts to grin before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Adrien asks. Was she making fun of his favorite bakery?

She takes a deep breath before saying, "That's my parent's bakery." She waited a moment to let it all sink in. Adrien's eyes widened. He opened his mouth and closed it. He did this several times which causes Marinette to laugh more; he looked like a gaping fish!

"If you want, I could hook you up with some free pastries," she said once she stopped laughing. After a thought, she added, "That's if you come after schools over or come by Saturdays. Sundays we always close."

Adrien smiled, "My mom takes me to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie all the time. Or rather, when we have time and my dad isn't around. He hates sweets and says they're bad for us, but we don't care. I love macarons, those are the best!"

"Ahem," someone coughed. The two kids stopped talking and looked down to see Mrs. Agreste, who miraculously approached the tree without the kids noticing. She smirked and looked at the kids, whose faces both flashed an expression of guilt.

Adrien grinned sheepishly, "Hi mom."

She tapped her foot lightly before saying, "Meet me inside when you guys are done talking." She turned around and headed back towards the building.

"Did she know that we were here the whole time?" asked Marinette. Adrien didn't answer as he started climbing down, but this time the ravenette followed him.

When they got to the bottom, both kids looked at each other awkwardly.

"Thanks for finding me," Marinette said after a while. They stared at each other a bit more before the ravenette headed towards the building, leaving Adrien behind to stare at her. After breaking out of his stupor, he ran after her and went inside as well.

Once they got inside, the staff started surrounding the girl and asking if she was okay. Marinette looked around; she didn't want that much attention! And to add to it, someone grabbed her and yanked her backward as she fell on the floor.

She looked up as the staff gasped and started scolding the person, but she didn't look sorry. All her attention was focused on Marinette. The eight-year-old gulped; she did not want to deal with this person right now.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?!" Fanny glared, "You're lucky I didn't murder your mouth with all those sharp tools!"

Everyone gasped.

"You guys heard me! I'm already fired and I don't care! Listen to me girl, for the rest of your life I am going to hate you! And in my dreams, murdering you seems like a happy ending for me, got it?" she started approaching the girl until a hand stopped her.

"Ms. Fanny, I thought my mom and dad made it clear they didn't want you here anymore. And since we have the right to refuse service to anyone and you're on the company's property, I have no trouble calling the police, got it?" said a furious Adrien. Once he was sure his message was clear, he grabbed Marinette's wrist and pulled her away from the crowd.

He looked back at her. "You're mom is in the office."

Adrien led her to this hallway and stopped by a door with a star on it like the movie star's when they had their own personal trailers.

The door swung open and Marinette saw her mother turn around. Sabine's face lit up as she rushed over and hugged her daughter.

"I'm so sorry Marinette. I'm not mad, just don't do that ever again," the petite woman said as she pulled away.

Mr. and Mrs. Agreste approached the girl as well.

"Marinette, its okay if you don't feel like you want to come here. I know this other great place to help you with your teeth too, just in case you hate our company now that Fanny worked with you. Your mother just wanted you to have this choice, okay?" Mrs. Agreste reassured her. But Marinette shook her head.

"I want to stay," she proudly told the adults. She looked back at Adrien who smiled at her. Meanwhile, all the adults looked at the two friends with amused smiles on their faces.

Sabine nodded. "In that case sweetie, we better get your wires fixed since you left before Ms. Fanny didn't do it properly." Marinette's eyes widened.

"I'm not going to get her again, am I?" she asked in fear.

"Heavens no!" Gabriel interrupted. He knelt down beside her, "Fanny was an awful orthodontist assistant. One of the main reasons we hired her was because she was the goddaughter of one of our partners, and we just learned that they didn't like her either."

Mrs. Agreste came by the young girl's side as well. "This time, I'll be the one fixing your braces," she smiled. Just as she said that Ms. Césaire entered the room.

"Good news, Fanny is banned from returning and is out of the building," the woman smiled. Marinette grinned at this, as Mrs. Agreste led her to the main room and got her seated on a dentist seat.

Mrs. Agreste was really good at her job, at least that was what Marinette thought. She was super patient and didn't force Marinette to do anything that she didn't want to. Every couple of minutes she would ask how she was doing, and the young girl would give her a thumbs up. The appointment took much faster this time too.

"Done," Mrs. Agreste said as she handed the girl a mirror. Then, when Marinette was finished, the older woman gave the blunette a bag with her baby tooth in it. Oh yeah, Marinette forgot all about that. At least she was going to get a visit from the tooth fairy tonight. She often wrote notes and left it under her pillow with the tooth. So far she learned that her fairy's name was Tikki and she loved chocolate chip cookies.

Marinette took the back and went back to the seating area where she found her mother talking to Adrien. They both looked up and waved for her to join them.

"Marinette, you should have told us you invited Adrien for a free treat," her mother smiled. Marinette looked at the sunshine boy who turned red and looked at the floor. No one else was in the room now, since it was 7 pm, which was past business hours, so it was fine to talk.

"Mama!" the little girl scolded her mother, while she heard Mrs. Agreste and Sabine laugh.

"If you guys wanted a play date, Sabine and I already scheduled one for next Saturday," Mrs. Agreste said. Both kids looked at each other before jumping up and down.

"I get to see you next Saturday!" Adrien smiled, and Marinette returned it. She didn't know that she was Adrien's first real friend after all.

"I'm definitely going to beat you in Ultimate Mega Strike III!" Marinette said pumping her fist into her palm to prove that her character was going to beat him to a pulp.

"No way! I am definitely going to beat you!" Adrien declared. As the two started bickering on about who was going to win, the three parents were off to the side with amused smiles on their faces.

"Finding her and getting her back here was easier than I thought," Gabriel commented, looking at the playful scene in front of him.

Sabine nodded, "It was a good move sending Adrien to find her."

The three nodded in agreement before Mrs. Agreste laughed. "You know. I have a feeling that they would be great friends in the future."

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> Okay, we're done! Don't forget to like and review. As usual, this is a one-shot so there is no chapter after this. Unless some people want to see how their playdate went or have questions that they want to be answered, let me know.
> 
> 12 Rue Gotlib is the actual location of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. If you want more proof search it up on the miraculous wiki.
> 
> P.S. Fanny actually exists, although she isn't as cruel as she was to Marinette. I can't believe I even remember her name. Oh, I know why. Because I'm pretty sure she had something against my tiny mouth! Marinette's pain was based on my actual pain and old memory of a trip to the orthodontist's office. The other people were nice of course, and I believe that braces are powerful and a great tool for the teeth industry. Just look at how my teeth turned out. (It's straightened out, btw). But that's just based on my experience.
> 
> Have a great Saturday night! (I know I already said this but please leave a review, it makes my day! )
> 
> -BelBel


End file.
